


Home

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Just Levi reflecting on his precious love.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluff :))

Levi admires the woman sleeping next to him with a tender look. The sun was barely peeking out from the horizon, signaling daybreak. It would be hours before his wife wakes up, giving him an opportunity to reflect on his life.

Her hands were in front of her, her legs tucked up to her chest. Her (h/c) tresses were all over his pillow, but he didn’t mind. Her breathing was soft and slow, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. His eyes drift over to the wedding band on her ring finger, glinting in the sunlight. He gently brushes a few strands away from her forehead, his fingers ghosting over her skin. (y/n) shifts, making him freeze. She grumbles something under her breath before moving closer to his body, nuzzling his chest. She lets out a content sigh before soft snores fill the quiet air.

His arms snake around her waist, pulling her even closer, if that was possible. He presses his nose against her hair, inhaling her unique scent. Her scent was always sweet and fruity, testament to her favorite hobby: baking. He was never one to like sweet things, but he loves the things that she makes. She adjusts the confections so they weren’t as sweet. His favorite are the little tea cakes she makes, which goes perfect with his tea.

“Levi…,”

His eyes widen in surprise. He looks down to see her still sleeping, but a smile was on her face. His heart leaps with joy. She’s dreaming of him. He cups her cheek, his thumb sliding over her cheekbone. Her marvels how soft her skin was, a contrast to his calloused and rough body.

Never in a million years would he have thought that he could have someone to love. He always assumed that he was destined to walk alone with the amount of people life has taken from him. Because of that, he never wanted to get close to anyone, in fear of losing them just like all his loved ones. He kept that stoic mask on, radiated a cold personality to keep people away.

It didn’t affect (y/n).

She shifts in his arms again. Her face moves up to snuggle against his neck, her breath washing over his skin, making him shiver.

“Cold…,” she breathes.

Levi takes note of the covers that were pushed to the side. He grabs the end of blanket and pulls it up, covering their bodies. He feels her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt.

No matter what he did, (y/n) never went away from him. Hell, she didn’t even treat him like the worst thing next to a titan as most cadets saw him. No, she greeted him with a smile if they saw each other. She would make small talk with him, or try to at least. He normally listened while she talked, but he had come to love her voice filling the air. No matter how hard he tried to push her away, his heart wanted her. When he spent his days alone in his office, he craved her presence. She washed away his loneliness, leaving him with a feeling of warmth and love. Slowly, but surely she mended his battered heart and soul. Listened to him while he poured out his grief. Held him after nightmares, rocking him to sleep while singing a lullaby. Her soft kisses and loving touch being just what he needed in his life.

(y/n) groans, turning away from him and hugs her pillow. He snorts a little, bringing his head to rest in the crook of her neck. She’s his home. She holds his heart in the palms of her hands. Wherever she is, he wants to be by her side, creating memories together.

His hand rests on top of her stomach. And maybe one day, they could create a child together. Not now since the world is a shithole, but once he has eradicated all the titans, he wants to settle down with (y/n). Have a family with her, something he never had.

Levi kisses the side of her neck, picking up her pulse. This woman has given him everything. Gave his life more meaning than just killing titans. Gave him a home, gave him love and warmth. He owes her so, so much. And he hopes he’s able to convey to her everyday how much she means to him.

He breathes deeply, his eyes fluttering close. Before he drifts off to sleep, he says one last thing.

“I love you.”


End file.
